In recent years, the DMD measurement technique has been standardized as a method for evaluating a broadband graded-index (GI) optical fiber. With this measurement, a broadband GI optical fiber that can propagate over a distance of 300 m at 10 Gbps can be assured, as stipulated by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard.
For this reason, performing a DMD measurement with high accuracy is very important from the standpoint of quality assurance. The IEC measurement standard stipulates the measurement accuracy as follows: a variation in the measurement shall be 5% or less of the measured DMD value.
Non-patent Document 1: IEEE 802.3ae
Non-patent Document 2: IEC/PAS 60793-1-49
Non-patent Document 3: TIA-455-220
Non-patent Document 4: Shin-Etsu Quartz Products Co., Ltd., Quartz Glass Technical Guide—1 Chemical and Physical Properties of Quartz Glass, p. 7. (http://www.sqp.co jp/seihin/catalog/pdf/g1.pdf)
Non-patent Document 5: Shin-Etsu Quartz Products Co., Ltd., Quartz Glass Technical Guide—2 Optical Properties of Quartz Glass, p. 7. (http://www.sqp.co.jp/seihin/catalog/pdf/g2. pdf)
Non-patent Document 6: IEC 60793-2-10
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-195085